1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to an interactive display system and an input device thereof, particularly to an interactive display system and an input device thereof that make a motion trajectory of a touch portion of the input device upon a projection screen correspondingly displayed as images.
2. Description of Related Art
With the technology well developed, the dependence on the electric products has gradually increased in our daily lives. Laptops, mobile phones, digital players, optical projectors and the like have been essential tools in this generation. The above electric products all have an input interface for a user to input an instruction and the instruction will be automatically executed by the operation system inside the electric products.
Nowadays, desktop computers, laptops and other similar host devices can't be more important in our work or study. Moreover, because more and more presentation software have been published, people often save the edited presentation information in their host devices in advance and then show the saved presentation information as displayed images via their host devices. In order to display the presentation information for plenty of audiences, a projector that is electrically connected to the host device is often used so as to project images on the projection screen to generate projecting images. Thereby, via the projector, speakers or lecturers can have the presentation information show for the audiences effectively and vividly, and also the audiences can discuss on and ask questions about the presentation information more conveniently.